


Feeling

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Feeling

Clint felt remorse,  
For everything hr had done.   
The lives he took.  
The lives he destroyed.   
The families he broke. 

He feels the guilt.   
It is always weighing down on him.  
Everything he has done.   
It all hurts him.

He used to be remorseless.   
He was unfeeling.   
Not caring about anything.   
Or anyone. 

He didn't have any regrets.  
He just thought,   
About the next mission.  
Next target.   
Tbe next pay check. 

He never felt before.   
He was detached.   
He was unfeeling.   
He was careless.


End file.
